


No, Not The Devil, Dean Winchester

by CJIS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Self-Harm, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJIS/pseuds/CJIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel struggles with taking on Sam's broken sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Not The Devil, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Season 7. 
> 
> Couple of warnings before we jump into whatever pit of Hell this piece of work crawled out of!
> 
> This is my first First Person story so..Chuck forgive me.. (Broken!Castiel's point of view to be exact :D)
> 
> This contains SLIGHT Casifer/Destiel! If you do not enjoy these ships, please, take a life boat out of here. NO COMPLAINTS!
> 
> I say this came from a pit of Hell cause I swear, this is the weirdest thing I've ever written. So again, CHUCK FORGIVE ME!
> 
> SELF HARM INCLUDED/RAPE? . .I mean, I don't want to say rape, but I feel I kinda need to so..better safe than sorry.

It's been three weeks since I took Sam's burden.

And three weeks since Lucifer began to wear people's faces.

 

**Week One**

Whenever I open my eyes, a different sibling is there to greet me.

Each speak of their duties and how I was to be apart of those accomplishments.

..Only to be snuffed down by their sudden murders..

Often times, by a literal stab in the back.

I show no emotion as they..no, HE..taunts me.

Hatred is in each of their voices.

My gaze forever forward..even as he paces by.

It's only in the dead of night, do I shed silent tears..with my face in the pillow.

..If only I could suffocate myself..

 

**Week Two**

The devil has made it harder for me to shut him out, so I only sit in bed now.

This week, he's wearing Sam's skin.

He clinches his fists, often shaking them towards the sky.

Blame falls on me for cracking the walls and letting the Devil haunt him.

Betrayal is in his voice.

It's harder to ignore the hate from a creature who explodes with emotion.

Especially when it comes from a friend.

..So on these nights, I shatter the dishes and bleed onto the floor..

 

**Week Three**

I am reminded, that Sam once lay, suffering, where I lay. So as further punishment for my sins. I now stand.

..But that's okay, because Dean is keeping me up as he hugs and holds me tight in his arms.

There is no sign in his voice, for Dean Winchester does not speak his forgiveness. His emotions are in his body language.

Hence why, alone in this room, I let him step me back towards the bed.

He whispers something in my ear, but I do not hear.

I am much too occupied with the feel of his scruff on my face and the smell of his being seeping onto me.

Oh, how I've loathed the smell of this Hell!

I close my eyes to memorize what I have built..but it is quickly pushed away, as I am shoved onto the bed.

He returns close quickly though, claiming my mouth with his.

Once again, I'm lost in my creation.

Just as I imagined..

His kiss is softer than he his physically.

He pulls away much too soon, but I feel we're only an inch apart.

I open my eyes to see that oh so familiar green.

If Dean weren't human, he'd be a grand forest!

..On these nights, I do not punish myself, but sin even more..

 

**Week Four**

It's been four weeks since I took Sam's burden.

And one week since I've made love to the Devil himself.

..No, NOT the Devil!

Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on this site (I'm a fanfiction user) so..hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
